Game Creators Universe Wiki:Epic Rap Battles of GCU/900bv vs Section Ep. 1
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GCU! 900BV! VS Section! BEGIN! =Opening Verses= 900bv I might be a fat white Brit, but my rhymes are killer Raise my grandfathers from the dead, a West Country Thriller This Aussie loser thinks he’s tough but I see through him Spend your life eating proteins and going to the gym Truth is, you’re just a tool who thinks he’s great Welcome to anti-douchebag school, you’re late You can call me Blackbeard, head lined with lit fuses These may be just words, but I’m leaving all the bruises And while you sit there jacking off with your mum’s panties I’ll report to your girl, and teach her some kama sutra shanties Section Who the fuck do you think you are, fuck you and your fucking cheap ass car. Bitch i am the real nigga, spitting out rhymes like i pull the trigga. You think you king but your search engine is bing. Your my was a dirty hoe, no wonder why your mental and physical progresion is slow. I used to be a fat ass just like you, but i have the motivation to do whatever the fuck i want to do. I'll drop you in a second you dirty bellend =Freestyle= Section My name is Section i am the best, i don't need to wear a bulletproof vest. 900bv Your rhymes are about as vicious a cat with no claws If I had my way, you'd already be on all fours Section You'll never have your way, you never do. You look a big fat pile of poo. 900bv You are trying your hardest to slaughter me, well it seems you are. It's just a shame your rapping is as clean as a cat hit by a car. Section I'll gut you like the pig you are, rhyming simple words like cat and car. If you don't choke on your food you'll choke on your words. 900bv Can you hurry up your bullshit? I don't have the time I'm meeting your mum in a minute, she's been asking for some slime Section Too bad your sperm is the quality of slime, just like your pathetic shit rhyme. Talking about someones mum like you are five, you're so desperate you'll fuck a bee hive. 900bv I'm just trying to make sure my insults are easy enough for your brain to allow In the 1800s the British Empire owned Australians, I'm owning one now Section You'll never own anything with pride, i'll take you outside and put my dick inside and show you the great divide, we will never coincide because i am bona fide and your're slack tide. 900bv You know what, I'm bored of rapping with you so I'm taking the punt Get the fuck out of our chat room, you stupid Aussie cunt. *kick* Section The only power you have is on a website, you fat virgin white knight, I've seen your mums chestnut blight it isn't black and white. You better hold tight, all i do is excite. I am sorry i am not polite, do you have stage fright? 900bv Section mate, are we still doin' this? I slaughtered you once, you must have a death wish. I may just be an admin here at GCU, but everybody knows you want to be one. It's true. Section Of course it's true, i'm not afraid to admit. At least i am not unfit, i also have better wit. Does this feel like deja vu? you keep losing you know its true, Admit it you suck at everything, is it because your couldn't be fucked breastfeeding? I am accelerating this must be embarrassing, 900bv How long did that take you, what six minutes? By the time this is over we'll all spirits. I'm a white Muhammad Ali, smashing every hit. You call yourself Section because you're just a piece. Of shit. Section You claim to be Ali, i don't remember him being fat. You're a big pussy cat, who doesn't know basic combat. You are cookie dough, your rap is starting to blow, although i bestow my laminar flow. I am like the van gogh of this puppet show, just let it go and lie low. 900bv Van Gogh, he cut of his ear not his dick. You're trying to create cultural disses, you're just sounding like a prick Let me call back to my first rhyme, and become Blackbeard for a second time. The Queen Anne's Revenge will pummel you with cannons, while you sit at home whacking off and writing fanons. Section Fuck Blackbeard and your queen, your face is fucking obscene. Do my words demean? I am like a machine living on pure casein, Do you know what that is? Of course you don't, you don't care about your body and you never won't. You have no discipline, at the age of 18 you are classified as a senior citizen, it's ridiculous how vicious my infamous syllabus rhyme is. 900bv You're finding my face obscene? Yours is like no other. It's like I'm battling the Elephant Man's brother. You called out me for my reference to your mum, but insulting me over my weight? That's pretty dumb. Stop dumpster diving, put your lyrics back in the bin. It's over motherfucker. I win. Poll WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC... RAP... BATTLES... OF GCU! Who won? Section 900bv